


Making your crush in the Sims means it's the real deal

by MocaAobaLovemail



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ako is there for a hot second to give Himari the gayme, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaAobaLovemail/pseuds/MocaAobaLovemail
Summary: Himari wastes her time when she could be doing homework on being gay for Rinko, but who am I to criticise.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari
Kudos: 30





	Making your crush in the Sims means it's the real deal

“Come on..!” Himari whined as she furiously clicking her mouse, only for the Sims to tell her she can’t add any more actions to her way too long queue.

Yesterday she came by Udagawa’s and Ako gave her the disk to the third part, reason unknow. The strawberry blonde didn’t think about it much and decided to play it instead of doing homework.

And that’s the story of how Himari ended up trying to set up her in-game self with her real-life crush. Which was not an easy task since she somehow managed to make their characters really incompatible (probably another sign she should give up on Rinko, but giving up wasn’t something Himari does! Especially not because of some dumb game, nope).

Another long sigh could be heard as the bar for the romantic relationship didn’t move at all. She’s been trying for two hours now with very little result. Maybe she really should rethink the whole situation, when even a life simulator knew it was wrong. She clicked the ‘flirt’ option a bunch of times and set the peace to 3. She plopped her homework on her desk and started writing whatever came to her mind first.

After a minute or five she glanced at her computer screen, her in-game self was still flirting with Rinko… Wait, no. It was, and Himari could not believe her eyes no matter how many times she checked the little box in her upper left corner, Rinko was flirting with her character. She. Flirted. Back.

The Afterglow’s bassist threw herself on her bed and screamed into one of her pillows in triumph. Finally! **Finally! _Finally!_**

She slowly moved closer with a big grin on her face and blush dusting her cheeks from excitement. She can afford to miss and hour of her sleep, right now she has some more important stuff to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup  
I did this in an hour im proud o myself  
I'm still working on some better and longer fics but rn I can't write much due to exams and stuff (but i might write more drabbles like this)
> 
> [Here are my social media, so talk to me if you want!](https://im-mocastic-baby.carrd.co/)


End file.
